supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sly Fox Trio's PETA Rant
Sly Fox Trio's PETA Rant is a fanfic by Japanlover86. In this story, it focuses on the three sniper ghosts and how they handle PETA members. Chapter 1: Oh s***! " (Is the camera rolling, Hiro-san?)" Said a Japanese sniper named Ryou " (Yes, it is)" said Hiro Shinozawa, who was holding Tokiko, and a video camera He pointed the camera at Ryou " (Live from Japan, us eating bratwurst, pasta, and sushi and a PETA protest on a nearby restaurant! We're presenting you, Ryou Shako, the master of Shako! A loving husband and father an awesome sniper, and friend!) He announced " (Hello, I am Ryou, and these are my squadmates, and my daughter)" he said Tokiko ran to Ryou " (Tokiko, my daughter, I love her very much, she is also the reason I couldn't kill any children, because I loved her and Yuu-chan very much, now Tokiko, introduce the others) The Kuro Unit, Ryou, Sakura, Tokiko, Dietrich, Monika I, Alois, Antonino, Dona, and Alessa were sitting in an outside restaurant, Tokiko ran to Antonino, Dona, and Alessa " (This is Antonino, daddy calls him Loki, which is the name of the God of Mischief, his wife Dona, which I nickname Sif! And Alessa, she is my best friend!)" She annonced while Hiro held the camera Then she ran over to Dietrich, Monika and Alois is " (This is Dietrich, nicknamed Trich and Thor which is the God of Thunder, Monika I, she is a very pretty woman, and Alois, he is my other friend!)" She annonced while Antonino made faces from behind without anyone knowing Then she ran over to her parents and father's squadmates " (This is Okasan and Otosan, and these men are daddy's squadmates!)" She said Tokiko then ran to two Taiwanese ghosts and a Japanese-Taiwznese ghost girl " (Here's Shinozawa-san's family, Hideki, Meiko, and Jiko, they are from Taiwan~!)" She said She then went to a Korean ghost named Mi Jung-il eating sushi while talking to Toshio Kuroko " (And this is Shōichi-kun!)" She said, referring him by his Japanese name. " (Perfect, this is great, back to eating our sushi, bratwurst, and pasta)" said Ryou The family and friend's were eating their sushi until a PETA member spot them, he didn't recognizance they were ghosts and were wearing modern clothes, Tokiko wore a purple dungaree dress, the Kuro unit were wearing goth-styled clothes including Ryou, Alois wore blue shorts and a grey shirt, Alessa wore a brown jumper and a green skirt, Dietrich wore a biohazard T-shirt with blue jeans, Sakura wore a black shirt and blue jeans, Monika I wore a brown jumper and grey jeans, Huizong/Hideki was wearing a biohazard tank top and blue torn jeans and was barefoot, Meimei/Meiko was wearing a white shirt and brown shorts, Jiao/Jiko was wearing a dungaree dress with a rabbit on on of the pockets and Antonino wore a shirt that said "God of Mischief" and blue jeans, Jung-il/Shoichi wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans, he didn't noticed the paleness white they had. " (Hideki-san, Hiro-san, and Shōichi-san are nicknamed Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, respectively, mommy is the one that came up after watching all the G1 Transformers episodes, excluding the movie and Season 3, she said that the said characters reminded her of her husband, brother in law, and fellow family friend, like Hideki, Shōichi-san was also a Second Lieutenant and third in command, as opposed to Hideki-san being a second-in-command, he's really funny and annoys Hiro-san alot)" Tokiko said The PETA member noticed Tokiko was playing an 3DS, Pokemon X and Y, he also saw they were saying bratwurst, sushi, and pasta, with meatballs. "Murderer!" He shouted to them, accusingly, Shoichi smirked a little, he smiled at the man's stupidity " (What is your problem?!) One of the members Junichi, hissed at him. " (Those animals were already dead, stupid head!) "You're murderers, hope you die and go to h***! you kill animals like these baby harp seals, and they are not ours to eat! It is against the law to kill!" he said, causing Jung-il to snicker a little, probably from his stupidity, he then teleported behind him " (Wow, you are just the Grand Central Station of Disappointment, aren't you?)" he said to the man from behind before teleporting back. One of the members Toshio sighed, a ghost cat appeared meowed at him, he recognised the cat, it was his father's, he picked it up. " (Guys, This cat really likes me, I should keep it, it was my father's cat, It died in the Hiroshima bombing when I was saving it)" Toshio called out to the other members " (I heard Satoko and Toshio Samo have a cat named after me)" said Tokiko "Give us that cat, and the Pokemon games, they are animal abuse." The PETA member hissed at them. " (I would never abuse my cat, and you are being ridiculous!)" Toshio yelled, outraged. Tokiko got a bayonet knife " (I don't like killing, bombs, hurting people, blood, and war, but you are annoying me!)" She said A few more PETA members came, the spirits finished their food. " (Now, shoo, we are not in your s***) said Kuro Unit Member Junichi, he was getting quite annoyed Tokiko picked up the camera and started video recording, Hiro was the first one to notice " (Oh no, the PETA members are annoying us, help us)" he said Then Ryou got out his rifle and shot the PETA members, Hiro and Jiao turned away, while Jung-il giggled. " (Let's get out of here!)" Said Ryou to the others, then all of them teleported Chapter 2: Attack of the Whining Snotface While they were walking in America, they met up with Another Reicheru, she wore a feminised version of an Imperial Japanese Navy uniform, it was black, she held a large Pikachu plushie in her hands " (Hello, Tokiko, and how are you?)" She asked " (Fine)" Tokiko answered "But mom, I want to try something healthier to go, I don't want to go to a fast-food restaurant!" They heard a whiny voice, it was Bridget, or also known as by ally Another Giuseppe Todaro "Whining Snotface", Ryou thought about it, he smirked at the nickname, and he decided that he and his gang would call her that. "Well, isn't it Another Reicheru! And why are the WWII families with you?" Nicolette greeted and asked " (Hi, and is this your daughter, Whining Snotface?)" Ryou asked with curiosity The Kuro Unit and the two other snipers were laughing hysterically at the nickname, Jung-il gave a victory sign while laughing. "Whining Snotface?! Where did you get that nickname?!" Hissed Bridget "Sigh, all of them heard Another Giuseppe calling you that, he had no idea why they were laughing." Explained Nicolette " (By the way, Bridget was arrested by the police, along with the so-called animal rights activists, for interfering with a special event when she jumped over the barricades and in front of a SeaWorld parade float.)" Ryou informed. Nicolette showed them Bridget's mugshot "Hey Tokiko!" said Frank, he has always been close friends with her despite her WWII heritage and her father's role. " (Frank-san!)" Said Tokiko " (Whining Snotface, heh, good)" Snickered Toshio Kuroko " (That will teach her that People for Evil Terrorism Acts is nothing but pure 100% bulls***) Ryou then picked up Tokiko " (I love my Daddy)" Tokiko said as she kissed her father. "Hi! My name's Andi, you're that WWII Japanese ghost girl that died in Nagasaki, I'm I right?" Andi asked and greeted " (Yes)" She answered " (Thankfully for Whining Snotface, the conversation goes off with a bang, the family's are happily chatting away)" Narrated Junichi, who high-fived Sakura Shako "How long will you all call me that?!" yelled Bridget " (As long as we want)" said Toshio Kuroko, smugly "WWII-era ghosts?" said Frank "Ja (Yes)" said Dietrich " (Bridget, Bridget is a PETA whining snotface, has a face just like a b****)" sang Alois, causing the WWII-era ghosts to smirk, while Jung-il and Huizong high-fived him "But, PETA is the truth!" said Bridget Tokiko put on a pair of angel wings wrote a note, floated in the air and passed it to Bridget then went back to her father, the note read "No one gives a f***" "No one gives a f***?!" Bridget looked at the note as if she saw a dead animal The ghosts were laughing. " (That's my girl!)" Ryou said while snickering " (How was that, Uncle Junichi?)" She asked " (Hilarious)" Junichi responded " (D***, she's more brainwashed than Taliban)" Huizong said, who high fived Jung-il "One time, she confiscated all our Pokémon stuff because of her bulls*** beliefs, and she almost assaulted Andi, but Jason saved her and she got grounded and got our Pokémon stuff back." said Frank What Frank said shocked the ghosts " (Holy, s***, She actually did that?)" Huizong said "Yeah." He said "But Pokémon is evil for children!" Bridget said " (Your face is evil for children!)" Jiao said The other ghosts laughed at what Jiao said. A young eight-year old ghost, her mother, father, and grandfather, who was holding a fox, which was on a leash "Hey, Hiro-kun." Satsuki, the woman said "Hi, Hiro-san!" Maria Tachimi, said "Hey guys." Ichiro said, the small docile fox, Maria, had seven tails, likely due to being a ghost for so long. " (Hello)" A telepathic voice, from the seven-tailed fox, Maria the fox, caught the other's attention "You can speak?" Maria Tachimi said " (I have been dead)" Maria the fox said "That fox died because you abused it and let it outside and you let it got shot!" Bridget yelled, victim-blaming Ichiro " (Mortal, it was not his fault at all)" The seven-tailed fox said "Yeah, Like I would believe that!" She yelled " (Ichiro-san, how did you survive with this person?)" The fox said to Ichiro "Believe me, Maria-kitsune, I don't know." Ichiro said Maria-kitsune herself, was a small-medium sized fox, she had 7-tails as a ghost, she had yet to receive her eighth tail and had to wait six months and her ninth and final tail next year, she was in her human form, no older than 23-24, she had long black hair decorated with Japanese hair decors, and she wore a foxfur kimono. " (When I become a nine-tailed fox, I will forever be your animal companion)" Maria-kitsune said "Arigato, Maria-kitsune." Ichiro said "People shouldn't keep animals as pets, it's animal abuse and blocks them off freedom." Bridget said " (I don't like you very much, young one)" Maria-kitsune said. As a response, Bridget threw blood on her " (Young one! What is wrong with you!)" She said "You're a murderer, you're wearing the skin of a fox!" Bridget hollered at the fox spirit Seven tails came from the young woman "Let me handle this." Satsuki said Then she went towards her " (YOU DO NOT THROW BLOOD ON MY FATHER'S ADOPTIVE DAUGHTER'S KIMONO!)" Satsuki said "Kitsune-chan, will the blood come off?" Maria asked " (Yes, little Transformers fan, I go back into a kitsune then human again)" She replied She then transforms into a seven-tailed fox then back into a human, her kimono was now clean. " (That young b**** is lucky I have that ability)" Maria-kitsune said to the other Maria "So, you called her "Young one" to "Young b****"?, wow, your nicknames change fast." Martin remarked. Chapter 3: The Big Plan The group met up with Cuong Thi and Jane O'Connel. "Hi Jane." Andi said. Andi knew Jane, but she didn't know the Vietnamese man, they were with Bao Cap, who was wearing a Poke-ball t-shirt Bridget had a bucket of blood and threw it on Bao. "Just for that....." Cuong said. He picked up a live mouse, it squirmed in his hand, he then put it in his mouth and swallows it. "You ate live rodents?!" She yelled. "Times were tough in Vietnam, I was hungry." He said. Then he picked another one. "I'll do it again." He said then opened his mouth and swallowed the mouse. Cuong burped, he looked a little tired. He finds eating rodents very filling, he smirked at Bridget's reaction "Cuong, you've already got five rodent bones removed from your stomach..." Jane said to her boyfriend. "Don't care." He said. He felt the two mice trying climb up the stomach walls, but no avail, he ended up punching himself so the mice would quiet down. "He's from 1960's Vietnam." Jane said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86